A new found friendship
by Thunder123
Summary: Hi, my name is Chris, this story is a story about a man named chris, who is also lightly based off myself, but ofcourse it isn't me, if it were I would be in big trouble with my wife lol, anyways this story is about a human from our world named Chris, and a lucario named Aurora (Chris gives the lucario this name, and the lucario is female)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is Chris, this story is a story about a man named chris, who is also lightly based off myself, but ofcourse it isn't me, if it were I would be in big trouble with my wife lol, anyways this story is about a human from our world named Chris, and a lucario named Aurora (Chris gives the lucario this name, and the lucario is female), so let's get into it**

_Thought __**telepathy **__"speech"_

It was a normal day, I was walking to the store, then all of a sudden a wormhole opened up, and sucked me in, then I woke up in a cave, my arm was dislocated in my right shoulder and elbow, I popped them back in place, then looked around (if you are wondering, yes, I in real life have had parts of my body dislocated, and relocated them myself, it is really painful at first, but after so many years of them dislocating, it doesn't hurt nearly as much)

That's when I saw a lucario sleeping across from me, I just looked at the lucario thinking _wow, did this lucario find me and save me or something?_ Then i saw a pack of smokes by me, so i got up and took one of the smokes, went outside, and smoked it, then the lucario woke up and started looking for me, so I said "I'm out here" the lucario then said with telepathy in a feminine tone _**oh good, I was worried you were gone and I wouldn't be able to say your welcome haha**_

I looked at her, "so you were worried about saying your welcome, not a thing else? Haha" I said jokingly, she look at me with a look of curiosity, then said _**you don't seem that hurt, you had some dislocated parts, why aren't you in a lot of pain?**_ I simply said "because I'm used to that kind of stuff

**Next chapter will be the lucario's perspective of when Chris was unconscious **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, as promised here is chapter 2, and this one is in the lucario aka Auroras POV, and I'm sorry about the last chapter being so short, I literally did it in just 10 minutes, that's typing, saving, and posting, and it was done though the copy-n-paste function, and not only that, I did it on my cell phone, it's a Samsung Galaxy a50 if you wanted to know, and I'm using it right now (I'm not using my laptop because it broke down just a couple weeks ago (and my phone I got it for $0 down, and $0 a month, and it's a pretty good phone)), anyways, you know the holl thing, telepathy speech etc. So let's just get right into it**

Hello, I'm a female lucario, I was walking in the forest and felt something, something that I have never felt before with my aura ability, then I see something like a rip in space time, and someone coming out of it, at high speed, it looked like a human, and then all of a sudden it came out, and flow past me, hitting trees and then hitting the ground hard.

So i went over to see if the human was ok, he seemed to be, just unconscious, so I picked him, and brought him to my cave to help him, I noticed that his shoulder and elbow were both dislocated, but I didn't want to make more pain for him, so I left it, I then went out for some food, and found a package of smokes, I figured it was his, so I bring it back with the food.

**Later that night **

I was getting ready to sleep, but it was really cold out, then I noticed that the human I saved was just fine with the temperature, so I got closer, and his skin was really hot, so I though for a moment _I don't think he would mind if I got closer to him to keep worm._ So i did, and his body felt really good, maybe too good (blushing).

**2 days later **

I was sleeping and heard a sound, so I got up and noticed the human was not there anymore, so I panicked, then I hear a voice out side, and responded to it, and told the human what happened while he was unconscious, a d he understood why I got closer for warmth, and even said "I would have done the exact same thing if it was me who saved someone else" I was glad that he wasn't mad

**Thank you for reading, sorry if this is a little short still, but I am one person, if anyone has ideas for this story, I will try to incorporate those ideas, or at least do my best to**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey, I know I took a long time to make this, but I had other things going on, like for instans my desktop computer needs fixing... again... and my laptop compleatly congked out, sorry for any spelling erros, typing on a computer is hard for me (using my wife to be's laptop), but hopfuly its good enough for you the reader, I will fix any spelling erros, again sorry, anyways, lets got right into it.**

**you know the drill by now **"talk" **(A/N)** _"telepathy"_

It was a nice start to the day, Lucario and I talked to each other, and then got some stuff to eat, we got barrys, then I acked "is there a town near by?" to which Lucario replied with _"yes, just 15 minutes west"_ while pointing west, right to the town, so I asked "would you like to come into town with me? I have an idea for a meel, and I need to get some stuff for it" she simply shock her head yes, and we were off.

It took alittle less then 15 minutes (it only took 13 minutes) to get to town, I then terned to lucario and asked "have you ever been someones pokemon before? if not, then stay very close to me, don't want anyone catching you when you don't want to be capchured" to this she simply got closer to me in agreemence.

Not even 2 minutes later a trainer came up to us, he said "I'm Ash, from Palet town in the Kanto regin, want to have a battle?" I looked at Lucario, who seemed a little scared, but I simply got to her level and said "its ok, if you don't want to battle, you don't have to, but if you do, I hope you can trust me enough for this" she looked at me with a scared look, then it faded to a battle fire, that told me that she trusts me enough to battle, so I said "ok Ash Ketchum, I accept your challeng, a 1v1 work for you?" Ash then replied "Ye... wait... HOW DID YOU KNOW MY LAST NAME?" I simpy said "if you beat me, I'll tell you, if now, you and your pokemon will join me and my lucario for lunch, deal?" he simply said "DEAL!"

**sorry about any mistakes and how short it was, next chapter will be the battle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all of you out there, thank you for waiting for this chapter, I am again doing this on laptop, I hope it torns out good.**

**Aurora: You should know that your readers aren't going to put you down for any typos.**

**Me: I know, but I still tell them that it's on laptop, and I don't have any spell check on this laptop, do it's hard for me to type it out just right, anyways lets get started**

It was a nice out, a bit of a breeze, Ash right across from me (about 20 feet away), "lucario, are you ready?" _"yes"_, "Ash, you want to go first?" Ash then replied "Yeah, sure, I choose you Pikachu" Pikachu then jumped off Ash's sholder onto the fild, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt", Pikachu then charged up energy in his little body and shot it at Lucario, "Lucario, take the hit, then chanel that energy into an aura spher" the attack hit, but did very little dameg because Lucario chaneled the energy like I told her to, and shot it, the extra energy did a lot, Pikachu was unable to continue, I was the winner.

Ash "well a deal is a deal, let me take Pikachu to the Poke center(PC) first" me "yeah, Lucario shold get healed too, she got some damage from that Thunderbolt, which might I say was a great move" Ash "yeah well, your idea to use the energy from the Thunderbolt was even better, it made that move have a lot of power to it" me "thank you"

2 hours later

We left the PC and headed for the cave, ash was wondering why we were going to a cave to eat, so I simply said "it's the cave Lucario and I met in, so you could say it's a spetiol place" Ash "oh, kind of like the time Pikachu saved my life, that was a spetiol moment for us" me "exactly"

**Thanks for reading, sorry it was short, I wasn't listening to music so I can't write long chapters, again thank you for reading, any sugestions leave in the coments**


End file.
